This invention relates to a rectal device intended primarily for introducing into the anal opening suitable fluids such as enema liquids, barium or air, the latter two fluids for X-ray examination purposes.
In use, it is necessary to provide a means for positively retaining the distal end of these devices in the rectum and to prevent the escape of the fluid being introduced. The most common technique is to utilize an inflatable balloon in the vicinity of that distal end. With the balloon deflated, the device is introduced into the anal opening. Then, after the balloon and the distal end are located inside the rectum the balloon is inflated so as to prevent removal thereof and to prevent the escape of the liquid, while carrying out the relevant medical procedure.
However, balloons of this type have a distinct disadvantage. Obviously, the balloon is not visible to the medical operator. Hence, inflating of the balloon will often involve an element of guess work. An over inflated balloon can cause severe damage including rupturing of the rectum wall which, because of infection, can result in death. If the balloon is under inflated, then it will not carry out its function of holding the device within the rectum and concurrently preventing leakage of liquid around the outside of the balloon and through the anal opening.
Certain other devices are also known wherein means other than inflatable balloons are utilized for holding the device within the rectum. These include for example the Ronnquist U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,500 and the Vass U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,575. These references show stiff annular rings, i.e. they are not imperforate disks of the type utilized to both position the rectal infusion device within the rectum and also prevent the escape of the fluid being introduced.
Hence, there exists a need for a rectal device of the type having a portion retained in the rectum to both position the device and prevent the escape of the introduced fluid, which can be easily introduced and yet safely, comfortably and efficiently carry out the intended function of positioning the device within the rectum and preventing the escape of the fluid being introduced therethrough.